The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program.
Voice interaction systems are nowadays standard equipment in modern HMI systems in vehicles. With the aid of a voice interaction system a driver of a vehicle can control, for example, a navigation device or an infotainment system of the vehicle with voice commands. Speaker identification and/or voice interaction recognition can be accomplished in audio- and/or video-based fashion, and alternatively or additionally by eye tracking with the aid of an NIR camera.
In more recent voice interaction systems, processing of naturally spoken language, and comprehension thereof, are already being used. These are respectively referred to as “natural language processing” (NLP) and “natural language understanding” (NLU). Natural language interaction systems are notable for the fact that voice control no longer obligatorily requires adherence to inflexible command words and specific sequences of spoken words. German Patent Application No. DE 10 2011 084 552 A1 describes a method for recognizing the vigilance state of a person by a mobile device.